


Монстр из чулана

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Петуния сходит с ума. Вернон ищет выход.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Монстр из чулана

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.
> 
> Написано для челленджа "Зимняя Фандомная Битва-2020" на сайте diary.ru

— Как давно ваша жена ведет себя странно? — спросил доктор, готовясь сделать очередную пометку в блокноте. 

В кабинете было тихо, и даже большие часы на столе не отбивали секунды. Шторы немного прикрывали панорамное окно, что создавало приятный полумрак. Справа от стола находился большой аквариум с рыбками, которые, казалось, задыхались от нехватки кислорода. 

Вернон отвернулся от рыбок, поерзал на стуле, сжимая в руках потрепанный портфель, и посмотрел на доктора, который подслеповато щурился, разглядывая в ответ. 

— Уже пару месяцев. 

Доктор кивнул и сделал запись. 

— Вы можете вспомнить конкретный момент? Понимаю, что внезапное известие о смерти сестры и подброшенный младенец может довести до срыва человека даже с железными нервами, но все же. Может быть, произошло что-то необычное? 

Вернон сглотнул. 

— Гарри неспокойный ребенок, — сказал он. — Часто устраивает истерики, разбрасывает игрушки, переворачивает тарелки с едой. 

— Но разве не все дети такие? 

Вернон задумался, снова посмотрел на рыбок. 

— Мы можем сравнить только с Дадли, а он очень спокойный малыш. 

Доктор снова что-то записал в блокноте. 

— Возможно, ребенок скучает по матери. 

Вернон слышал это уже много раз. Ребенок скучает, ребенок боится, ребенок в новой обстановке, новые люди, новая жизнь, новые запахи, новая еда, черт возьми. Каждый соцработник, медсестра и даже соседка считали долгом поделиться своим никчемным мнением. 

— Доктор Стоунсон, меня не очень беспокоит поведение Гарри, но… Но что делать с моей женой?! Я никогда не видел ее такой! Может, стоит назначить ей лечение? Прописать какие-нибудь таблетки? Это ведь ненормально — бояться младенца! 

Доктор улыбнулся с отстраненным видом. 

— Мы обязательно разберемся с вашей проблемой, но не все сразу. Ваша семья переживает кризис. Ребенок тоже. Сейчас вам нужно поработать всем вместе как следует. И вам, мистер Дурсль, предстоит стать опорой для жены и для детей. Маяком, который будет освещать верный путь. Сейчас я напишу вам рекомендации, и вы должны их неукоснительно исполнять. 

Вернон обреченно вздохнул и уточнил на всякий случай: 

— Так что насчет лечения? 

Доктор едва показал зубы. 

— Мистер Дурсль, ни вы, ни я не можем заставить вашу жену пройти лечение принудительно. Она должна захотеть сама. Вы можете подтолкнуть ее, но не более. 

Весь путь домой Вернона не покидало чувство, словно он предает Петунию. В желудке обосновалась отвратительная тревога. Он прокручивал в голове то слова доктора, то поведение Петунии, и иногда ловил себя на том, что до боли в пальцах сжимает руль. Тогда он пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, но его мысли снова и снова возвращались к сложившейся ситуации. 

Вернон припарковался возле дома, но не спешил выходить из машины. Он смотрел, как соседская девчонка, дочь Бернсов, садится на велосипед, машет кому-то рукой, улыбается и уезжает, наверное, к подружке. 

Как бы он не страшился этого, как бы не отрицал, стоило признать. 

— Моя жена слетела с катушек, — тихо сказал он. — Нет, она тронулась умом. У нее поехала крыша. Петуния сошла с ума. 

Вернон посмотрел на пасмурное небо. Оно не разверзлось, дождь не полился, не ударила молния. 

— Вот так просто. 

Он вздохнул и вышел из машины. 

— Я дома, — сказал он, открывая дверь и ослабляя узел на галстуке, но никто не отозвался. 

На первом этаже царила тишина и мрак. Все шторы в гостиной были задернуты. Вернон прошел на кухню. На плите стояла грязная кастрюля, на столе — перевернутая тарелка с кашей. Он устало вздохнул и снова вышел в гостиную. 

— Дорогая! Я вернулся! — позвал он чуть громче. 

Вернон немного подождал, но ответа не последовало. Тогда он поднялся на второй этаж и аккуратно постучал в дверь спальни. 

— Петуния, — спокойно сказал он, — выходи. 

Раздался щелчок, дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме показалась Петуния. Ее глаза блестели, волосы были всклокочены, щеки немного покраснели. 

— Слава богу, — сказала она и закрыла рот ладонью, подавляя всхлип. 

— Что-то случилось, милая? 

— Дорогой, не оставляй меня с ним, — прошептала она. — Я так больше не могу! Не могу! Он снова хотел меня убить! 

Вернон осторожно обнял Петунию. Пока она всхлипывала у него на плече, осмотрел спальню и увидел Дадли, мирно спящего в кроватке. Гарри нигде не было. Отвратительное чувство в желудке свернулось в тугой узел. Вернон немного отстранился, взял руки Петунии в свои и, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, спросил: 

— Дорогая, где Гарри? 

Петуния не смотрела ему в глаза. 

— Я не могла больше этого выносить. Он так страшно смотрел на меня. А потом… потом он попытался меня задушить! 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сделала с Гарри? 

— Что я сделала?! — закричала Петуния. — А ты не хочешь знать, что этот монстр сделал со мной?! Или с Дадликом?! Он собирался… 

— Дорогая, он всего лишь ребенок. Если с ним что-то случится, органы опеки не простят нас. Они отберут у нас Дадли. Скажи, где он? Где Гарри? 

Петуния посмотрела на Вернона, и он поежился под ее взглядом, полным боли и обиды. Она поджала губы и отвернулась, утирая слезы. 

— Я заперла его в чулане под лестницей.

Вернон сразу же отпустил руки Петунии, немного попятился и бросился вниз к двери чулана. Он дергал за ручки, но дверь не поддавалась. 

— Дорогая, где ключ?! Куда ты дела ключ?! 

Петуния оперлась на перила и растерянно смотрела на него сверху вниз. 

— Я положила его куда-то… Не помню. Но… но ты ведь не хочешь его оттуда достать?

Вернон кинулся к столу, затем к комоду, но ключа нигде не было. Он посмотрел наверх. 

— Петуния, пожалуйста, вспомни, где ключ. 

Она задрожала. 

— Я не могу, — сказала она. — Не заставляй меня! Я не хочу, чтобы ты открывал дверь! 

— Где ключ? 

— Давай отдадим его в приют? 

— Дорогая…

— Нет! — рявкнула она. — Не позволю! Не смей выпускать этого монстра! 

— Петуния, либо ты отдашь мне ключ, либо мне придется выломать дверь. 

Вернон подошел к комоду и начал выворачивать один ящик за другим. 

— Что ты делаешь?! — кричала в истерике Петунья. — Он убьет Дадли, убьет меня! Он всех нас убьет! Он урод, монстр, ненормальный! Как ты не понимаешь? Он такой же, как она! 

Не обнаружив ключа, Вернон перешел к столу и, открыв стоящую на нем шкатулку, начал вытряхивать ее содержимое. 

— Если мне придется перевернуть весь дом, чтобы найти ключ, я непременно так и поступлю, — пригрозил он, но это не подействовало. 

Со страшным криком Петуния забежала обратно в комнату и захлопнула дверь. Вернон устало потер лицо и продолжил поиски. Он осмотрел всю гостиную, прихожую и кухню, обшарил диван, внимательно облазил пол, залез даже под комод и под шкаф, но ключа нигде не было. 

Вернон пошел на кухню, налил стакан воды и уставился в окно. Он думал о том, что если не найдет ключ в ближайшее время, придется вызывать мастера. Мастер увидит, что маленький ребенок заперт в чулане и скажет соседям. Или того хуже, если он окажется либералом, сообщит в органы опеки. 

Что-то блеснуло на газоне, и Вернон удивленно моргнул. Мгновенно поставил стакан, расплескав воду по столу, впопыхах выбежал из дома и кинулся на газон под окна кухни. Нагнувшись, он внимательно осматривал траву там, где, как ему показалось, что-то блестело. Не обнаружив ничего, он встал на колени и начал шарить руками по траве. В этот момент ему было все равно, что именно скажут соседи, что его светлые брюки будут безнадежно испорчены, главное — найти ключ. Палец коснулся чего-то холодного, Вернон тут же схватил этот предмет вместе с комком земли и радостно вскрикнул — это оказался ключ от чулана. 

Он влетел в дом и трясущимися руками несколько раз безуспешно пытался попасть ключом в замочную скважину, наконец у него получилось, и дверь открылась. В чулане было темно и пыльно, но ребенок не плакал и не хныкал. Вернон подошел ближе — Гарри тихо спал на каком-то старом тряпье. Выдохнув от облегчения, Вернон взял его на руки и вынес из чулана. 

Наверху раздавались всхлипы и причитания. 

Спустя некоторое время Вернон постучался в комнату. 

— Петуния, я уложил Гарри в нашей спальне. Предлагаю временное решение. Ты с Дадли поживешь в этой комнате, а я с Гарри в той. Потом, когда ты немного успокоишься, мы решим, что делать дальше, хорошо? 

Какое время из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, потом послышались торопливые шаги и дверь распахнулась. 

— Дорогой, будь осторожней, прошу, — сказала Петуния, покрасневшая и опухшая от слез. — Я вовсе не сошла с ума! 

— Конечно, милая.

***

Вернон проснулся от какого-то странного звука. Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. В комнате было темно, на дворе — глубокая ночь. Звук снова повторился — противный скрежет, от которого сразу же побежали мурашки по спине, словно кто-то скоблит железом по стеклу.

Вернон медленно повернул голову и обомлел: в лунном свете под самым потолком комнаты летали разные предметы: статуэтки, книги, фоторамки, обувь, одежда, папки с документами. В оконное стекло стучались большие ножницы, которые обычно хранились в комоде вместе с шитьем Петунии. 

Осторожно встав, Вернон подошел к детской кроватке. Гарри не спал и молча наблюдал за парящими предметами, подняв вверх ручки и улыбаясь. Но, едва заметив Вернона, он скривил свое личико и залился плачем. Все вещи в комнате будто взбесились, хаотично и быстро начали носиться по комнате, больно врезаясь в живот, спину, ноги Вернона. Он завопил и отскочил от кроватки, предметы, окружавшие его, — за ним. Тогда он попытался пригнуться и отмахнуться от них, закрывая голову руками, но наступил на что-то круглое, поскользнулся и с жутким грохотом упал, ударившись головой.

***

С самого раннего утра Вернон прибирался в чулане: притащил из комнаты со второго этажа детскую кроватку, ввернул новую лампочку, чтобы свет был ярче, попрыгал на лестнице, чтобы штукатурка не осыпалась при ходьбе по ней, смахнул паутину из углов. Когда Петуния спустилась к завтраку, все было уже готово.

— Дорогой, что ты делаешь? — спросила она, заглядывая в чулан. 

Вернон смущенно отвел глаза. 

— Знаешь, милая, я подумал, пусть Гарри поживет под лестницей. Отличное место, смотри, как тут уютно. 

Петуния всхлипнула от нахлынувших чувств и крепко обняла его.


End file.
